wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arcadia Empire
The Arcadia Empire is the Hundred Seventy-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 4, 2017. Synopsis The Arcadia Kingdom was involved in the Shaman War. Will Miwa Tomoe and the gang stop the Shroobs from taking over the Kingdom by resurrecting the most feared guardian the world has ever known. Plot The Episode begins with each Chapter. Chapter 1= A young blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl is running through a mesa close to Jump City. She is being chased by a giant scorpion, who is bent on killing her. The girl runs into a dead end and the scorpion corners her, Ayame's groupappear on one of the hills and prepare to help the girl out and when their ship crash landed to the same mesa. As Miwa distracts the giant scorpion, however a long column of earth suddenly falls down and incapacitates the scorpion. The girl smiles and then a pillar emerges and raises her up to the hill where the gang are here. Enrique approaches her and introduces himself, and the girl responds in turn, stating that her name is Tara. Ayame Muto proceeds to ask Tara, "Where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, do you wish to be my friend?" Tara replies, "Um, Earth, walked, red, and sure?" Ayame gasps and proceeds to hug Tara, calling her 'new friend'. |-|Chapter 2= Tara is amazed and cannot believe that the Eggman Family was living in the palace of Konohatropolis. Enrique present her with food she eats all of it. Tara proceeds to have a bath and wash her clothes before sleeping on the couch in the main Ops room. After the big feast, Tara gives them the tour of Jump City where the 2018 TMNT came to stop the Eggman Fleet with the aid of the 1987 goofy TMNT and the legendary 2003 version of the Teen Titans. Tara was then challenged by Shredder Prime, who brings many Foot Ninja Prime with him. Miwa was forced to fight dance the Shredder Prime until the Prime Turtles came to save the day. After the epic battle, 1987 Leonardo explains his team was fighting Shredder over Mutagen in the Technodrome; the dimensional teleporter malfunctioned, sending them all to this world. Checking recent tremor reports, the Turtles find the Technodrome; however, 1987 Shredder manages to elude them, forcing his foes to build a portal device to reach their universe for "anti-Technodrome gear". In the meantime, Shredder locates an 2003 Shredder. At the Lap of the Gods, The Tribunal sensed that the artifacts were gone missing. After the Tengu Shredder is revived, he then vows to make the world tremble before him. The Tengu Shredder can see Jump City in Arcadia and plans to take over but 1987 Shredder attempted offer to join forces to take down the Turtles. The Shredder then blasts the mystics for telling him what to do, however, he agrees with him and they all proceed further into the city. |-|Chapter 3= In Enrique Teodora's ship, Robin informs the 2003, 1987, Mirage and the 2018 Turtles that The Tengu Shredder has been brought back to life, and that he will try to destroy them and Murakumo Gekko. Out of nowhere, something (which turns out to be a boulder) hits them full on from the side and the ship is sent spinning down the street. and see Terra standing before them wearing a metallic suit with Slade's insignia on the front. Terra starts her attack by unleashing a lightning-fast pummel of rocks. They dive out of the way as more rocks hit the Gunboat, utterly totaling it. The Titans return to the attack, albeit hesitantly. Terra thoroughly demonstrates her new powers with her close-combat skills and is an even match for all of the Titans. She even demonstrates the ability to produce monsters from the streets. When she is surprised at this, Slade informs her that her new suit serves as a neural link between them. Slade can now project his own movements and attacks through his new apprentice, making her all the more dangerous. At several points during the battle the Titans show reluctance to deal any damaging blows to their attacker. There is one instance in particular where Starfire hits Terra hard with her eye beams and immediately goes to her side ruefully. Terra just smiles and says that Starfire was always easy to fool before hitting her with a plume of brick. Ultimately, Robin calls for a retreat and the Titans leave the battle. Beast Boy stares sadly at Terra before following. While tracking the Technodrome, the Turtles and Splinter are attacked by Hun and the Purple Dragons, who want their mutagen. Although Hun is in possession of a powerful mutant, Splinter destroys it with the Turtle Truck's missiles. Unfortunately, Hun tackles 1987 Donetello into the sewers for the mutagen, becoming exposed; he becomes the very thing he hates - a mutant turtle. He wanders until coming upon the Technodrome, now under Ch'rell's control, and vows to serve him again. Ch'rell builds a new exoskeleton for himself, and begins the process of rebuilding the cartoonish fortress into something more worthy of the Shredder; he also improves the Foot bots and mutates the Foot clan. Hun, Bebop and Rocksteady are dispatched to destroy the Turtles, breaking into the Titan's Headquarters; it begins crumbling, forcing the Turtles to use their dimensional portal stick to escape into the '87 universe. Splinter is captured by Hun to serve as bait in a trap. Ch'rell uses the dimensional portal, learning there are many parallel universes. He decides to launch an all-out assault on the 2003 universe to lure the Turtles out of hiding. |-|Chapter 4= Back in the '87 universe, the 2003 Turtles meet the 1987 versions of April O'Neil and Splinter. The 2003 Turtles are welcomed as sons and feel a kinship with the 1987 Splinter. After both Donatellos apply their expertise, the Turtles are able to return to the Xenoblade universe with the anti-technodrome gear and the 1987 Turtles vehicles: the Party Wagon and Turtle Blimp. They find Casey Jones and April attempting to repel the advancing onslaught, and infiltrate the Technodrome, which now looks like the Death Star. The Titans decide once and for all that Terra gets no more chances, no more trust, and no more mercy. She's just another criminal and they have to stop her...no matter what it takes. The Titans continue to fight Ternion and Slade's minions, and they eventually bring the monster down. Beast Boy slips away during the fight to go after Terra, unaware that the rest of his team is tracking him. He arrives in Slade's underground base and witnesses Terra being tortured. She begs him to kill her, saying "Isn't that what you came for?". Slade attacks Beast Boy through Terra, who has resigned herself to his control. Terra continues to plead with Beast Boy to destroy her, while he insists that she is strong enough to take control and that Slade has never had any hold over her. Beast Boy successfully dodges Terra's attacks until she catches him in a rockslide, trapping his foot and pinning him in place. Slade forces her to move in and finish him off. Beast Boy implores her to fight back, saying she can still do the right thing. Terra solemnly replies that it's too late. The Prime Turtles came , effortlessly drove him away from Slade. While Murakumo was overwhelmed by the Tengu and 1987 Shredders but Sprinter, who wants to avenge Murakumo's master Girouette steps in, as wells as The Tengu Shredder transformed into his dragon avatar and, through a series of tricky moves, manages to have the contribute to his own demise by causing a water tower to collapse on top of him, washing him right off the roof. The other Titans arrive as she forms a pointed rock on Tara and the Tengu Shredder slowly got weak, and reverted to his human form, and Terra earnestly apologizes to Tara for attacking her friends. Terra then turns on the Tengu Shredder and Slade, effortlessly driving him back. They fight two on one until Terra unleashes a vicious wave of earthly energy on Slade and the Tengu Shredder shouting out, "You can't control me anymore!" The attack sends Slade flying backwards into a pool of lava below, ending Slade's rule over the city and as the Tengu Shredder tries to stand after his long fall, the remains of the tower smash him into the ground. |-|Chapter 5= After the defeat of Slade and Tengu Shredder, Tara was captured by Schroeder the Shredder, who thanked Miwa for finding Mount Arcadia, the Volcanic Super Weapon; Death Mountain, a volcano capable of destroying the entire continent. Knowing that she is the code to arming the weapon and Schroeder the Shredder wastes no time in using its destructive abilities to rob the federal gold depository in North Kaiser. The Emperor Eggman vows to strip all galaxies clean, and then, needing Tara. Beast Boy approaches her and asks her to come with them and evacuate the city before the volcano erupts, but she says that she's the only one who can save Tara. Miwa says Tara's too late, but Terra smiles and quotes Miwa by saying "It's never too late." She puts her arms around Tara and they share one last loving embrace before she tearfully tells her, "You were the best friend I ever had." She then pushes Tara from the containment system and forms a pointed rock to push Schroeder the Shredder off the control room and fighting against Sprinter until 2003 Splinter stepped in only to be killed by him. They fight one on one as the Schroeder the Shredder finally reached to the control room until Terra absorbs all of the energy and manages to stop the volcano, but in the process turns Schroeder the Shredder and herself into stone shouting out, "You can't control us anymore!" |-|Chapter 6= After stopping Death Mountain's rampage, Paul Arcadia Gekko thanks the heroes for saving the kingdom from the Shredder now that he is turned into stone. Ayame's group depart with Tara as their ally to continue their journey. |-|Final Chapter= The next day, the Titans visit the site where she stands as a statue and put a plaque saying "Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend." They all vow to bring her back...someday. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Enrique Eggman *Hydron Eggman *Amane Gekko *Miwa Tomoe *Boku Uchiha Infinite Stratos *Ichika *Chifuyu *Cecilia *Houki *Honne Shaman King *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei Skies of Arcadia *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Moegi *Gilder *Belleza *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki *Paul Arcadia Gekko I *Tara Markov 2003 Teen Titans *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Cyborg **Beast Boy **Raven **Terra *Slade 1987 TMNT *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Shredder *Krang *Bebop *Rocksteady *April O'Niel *Splinter *Leprechauns *Living Bowling Balls *Mutant Bananas *Mutant Pizza 2003 TMNT *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Angel *Splinter *Foot Clan **Utrom Shredder **Shrednauts **Karai **Master Khan **Mutant Foot Soldiers ***Rahzar ***Tokka *Purple Dragons **Hun **Mohawk **Spike #1 **Spike #2 **Waxer *Baxter Stockman *Tengu Shredder *April O'Niel *Case Jones *Leatherhead *Ninja Tribunal **Kon **Hisomi **Juto **Chikara 2018 TMNT *Paul Gekko *Vent *Aile *Kushinada Kenobi *Sprinter *Leon Pasta *Dawn-a-Tella *Ralph-ael *Micro Machine *Galactic Eggman Empire **Meklord Emperor Eggman **Schroeder the Shredder **Egg Parade ***Galactic Eggman Fleet ***Swat Troopers ***Swarm Troopers ***Egg Pawns *Shroob Empire **Queen Shroob aka Octopus Shredder **Shroob Troopers *X-Naut Empire **Emperor Grodus **Commander Crump **Elite X-Naut troopers **X-Naut troopers Mirage TMNT *Leonardo *Donatello *Rapheal *Michelangelo *Splinter *Shredder *Foot Ninja Army *April O'Niel Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon